Test measurements are known to be carried out on semiconductor chips typically within a temperature range of between −200° C. and +400° C. For temperature control, a semiconductor chip is placed on a bonding pedestal, via which it is connected to an electronic test device, and said bonding pedestal is cooled and/or heated according to the desired temperature and tested in a climatic test chamber together with the semiconductor chip. In this case, it must be ensured that the temperature of the semiconductor chip does not fall below the dew point of the surrounding gaseous medium, since otherwise condensation of the moisture on the surface of the chip or ice forms, which impedes the test measurements or makes them impossible.
A method for conditioning semiconductor wafers is known from EP 1 495 486 B1 which comprises the following steps: preparing a space which is enclosed at least in part and has a chuck which is located therein for receiving a semiconductor wafer and feeding a dried fluid through the chuck for controlling the temperature of the wafer, at least a portion of the fluid exiting the chuck being used for conditioning the atmosphere inside the space.
In known devices for conditioning semiconductor chips, it has been found to be disadvantageous that loading and unloading the climatic test chamber is time-consuming, condensation problems occur and it is not possible to test a plurality of chips with a high throughput.